


Anthony, What the-?!

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Crush, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Anthony asked Joven to meet in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon when Joven waited for Anthony in his office. Anthony finally arrived, looking grim.  
“What did you want Anthony?” Joven asked calmly.  
Anthony started to laugh, quietly at first, then growing louder. The grin on his face was one that Joven had seen many times before, jokingly, but this was real. Real insanity.  
“Anthony, are…are you…”  
Anthony stopped laughing.  
“Joshua…you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Anthony said.  
“To talk to me?”  
Anthony smiled again.  
“No,” He answered.  
“Anthony, you’re… scaring me,” Joven said.  
Anthony stepped toward Joven, and Joven backed away, until he hit a wall.  
“Good,” Anthony said, “You SHOULD be.”  
“Wh…”  
Joven was cut off by Anthony punching him.   
“What the fuck man,” Joven exclaimed.  
Joven cupped his nose, then felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Anthony holding a bloody knife and grinning crazily. Joven fell to his knees, suddenly grabbing the knife wound.  
“Why..” Joven croaked pleadingly.  
“Did you think we were friends?” Anthony taunted, “Truth is… I can’t fucking stand you. I’ve been waiting so long to get rid of you.”  
“No,” Joven croaked.  
“I waited until the time was right,” Anthony continued, “I needed an excuse, an opportunity.”  
Joven screamed, but was cut off when Anthony kicked him. He was near death, much of his blood had spilled onto the carpet.  
“No one will miss you,” Anthony said, “You realize that, don’t you?”  
“Go to hell,” Joven said.  
Joven was on the floor, barely alive, when the door opened. Someone gasped loudly.   
“Anthony,” It was Lasercorn, “Wh…what have you done?”

 

Anthony smiled his maniacal grin and went toward Lasercorn with the bloody knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tee-hee

Joven’s POV  
“Joven,” Wes shouted, “Joven are you okay?”  
I rubbed my eyes and turned on the light in my room. I went to the door and opened it. Wes stood there  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said.  
“Another nightmare?”  
“How’d you know?”  
“You were screaming,” Wes said.  
“Sorry,” I said, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“I wasn’t asleep anyway,” He said, “Wanna talk about it?”  
“No,” I said.  
“Well…whatever it was, it’s gone now. Okay?”  
I nodded. It took a moment to realize I was shivering.  
“Yeah.”  
I was still jittery when I got to work. I hadn’t been able to fall back asleep, so I was tired too.  
“Joven,” I jumped when Anthony said my name.  
I turned around. I’d never been afraid of Anthony. Not until now.  
Anthony’s POV  
Joven’s eyes were darting around the room.  
“Hey Anthony,” He said nervously.  
“Are you okay, Joven?”  
“Yeah,” He said, “Just…”  
“Did you have another nightmare?” I asked.  
He’s told me about his nightmares before. Maybe he thought I didn’t listen, but I always listen to Joven. His dark green eyes are hard to ignore, his voice imbeds itself into my head. Everything about him, his quirkiness, his weirdness, and his looks.   
“Yeah,” He said, “I gotta go.”  
He started walking away from me.  
“Joven wait,” I said.  
He stopped.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Sorry for being such a dick to you the past couple weeks,” I said.  
“It’s okay, man,” He said, “Don’t worry about it.”  
Joven’s POV  
I was okay with the rest of the crew being jerks to me, but Anthony was different. I didn’t know why, he just was.   
“I…I only wanted to hide… how I really felt,” He said, “A…about you.”  
“I’m listening,” I said.  
“I…just…forget it…”  
“Spit it out, Anthony,” I demanded.  
“I’ve got a crush on you,” He mumbled.  
I smiled internally.  
“And I thought you hated me,” I said.  
I explained the nightmare. He looked shocked.   
“Joven, you’re one of my best friends,” Anthony said, “I..I can’t possibly hate you. I just… hope we can still be friends…after this.”  
“I like you too, Anthony,” I blurted, “I didn’t realize it until just now.”  
He touched my hand, making me jump.  
“What now?” He asked.  
“I dunno,” I said, “Guess we’ll have to figure it out.”


End file.
